


In the land of Mickey Mouse

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [39]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, French Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime Minister Thranduil Oropherion gets dragged into an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the land of Mickey Mouse

“Will you come along?”

 

Legolas, blessed little boy that he is, keeps his mouth closed and looks up to his father before he even considers answering, sending pride and regret in equal parts in Thranduil’s heart—pride because it’s not every five years old who know how important the protocol can be, and sadness because protocol doesn’t leave much room for toddlers to be… well, toddlers.

 

“We’re going incognito,” Minister Larcher says with a conspiring smile, “Nobody’s going to expect two prime ministers to get there in an old Panda with sandwiches and kids in full Minie Mouse costumes, so I figured…”

 

Legolas’ hand curls around Thranduil’s pants, a light pinch at the back of his right knee, and Thranduil finds himself sighing before he points out:

 

“You came here ready for this—it’s hard to go incognito with a toddler in a smoking suit.”

 

Bard—at this point, last names are a bit superfluous—grins, wide and excited, and Thranduil somehow ends up sneaking out of the Palais de l’Elysée dressed in ratty jeans and an ‘I am Groot’ shirt, Legolas in pink shorts and a flowery tank top trailing after him as they cross the rainy street to the nearest metro station.

A the end of the day, after three turns of the Peter Pan attraction and five lost Mickey Mouse balloons, Thranduil and Bard end up sitting in the grass at the foot of Sleeping Beauty’s castle, admiring fireworks while their kids snore the evening away—and if at some point there’s a slightly inappropriate brush of fingers, eh.

 

What happens in Disneyland Paris, stays in Disneyland Paris.


End file.
